


When Dio Stole Christmas (JoJo)

by Oskis the Mad Mangaka (Osuka)



Category: Phantom Blood - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Christmas, Evil Plans, Fighting, Gift to JoJo fans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osuka/pseuds/Oskis%20the%20Mad%20Mangaka
Summary: It is the third year for Dio to spend the Christmas with the Joestar Family. Dio is planning to ruin Jonathan's Christmas third time in a row. Santa Dio will make his appearance. This is like a new parody from the fight between Dio and Jonathan in the first episode of Part 1, Phantom Blood. This is for the JoJo and Hirohiko Araki's Fans! I hope you guys enjoy, especially JoJo fans! :D





	

When Dio Stole Christmas

 

It has been two long years since Dio Brando started to live his life as a member of the Joestar family. During these years he has humiliated Jonathan many times and they both have earned their punishments together.  
Winter is coming again and Jonathan is, as always, excited about Christmas. He had planned to give something special Erina and Dio doesn’t know about this. That blonde egoist piece of shit narcist lad has some other plans. During these two years, Dio has managed to ruin Jonathan’s Christmas spirit. This year is going to be a total different and even more chaotic than the last years.

It was snowing outside and Jonathan, full of Chirstmas spirit, was watching the snowflakes falling slowly to the ground. What a happy look he had. His eyes were literally sparkling. Dio was sitting on the chair near the fireplace and reading a book which he already read but he wanted to recall some scenes and make new perspectives of the plot twists. Jonathan interrupts Dio’s enthusiastic recall moment and says:  
“Look, Dio! It’s snowing isn’t that wonderful?”  
“Huh, snowing? What a simpleton you are, Jojo. I don’t give a goddamn thing about snowing. Do I have to remind you that I don’t like cold or winter.”, Dio answered arrogantly.  
”Okay, fine. You don’t have to get angry about it. I just wanted to speak out my mind.”  
“Well, who cares about that anyway. You still have your Christmas spirit on.”, Dio added and looked at the flames of the fireplace.

Jonathan stayed at the window for a while. Jonathan couldn’t wait for the Christmas eve. It was a day of miracles and happiness. He looked at Dio and asked something.  
“Hey Dio, do you believe in Christmas miracles?”  
“Huh, what kind of question is that, Jojo. Of course I do. What kind of lad I would be if I didn’t believe in such a wonderful thing like Christmas and its miracles?!”, Dio answered.  
“You are at it again, aren’t you, Dio.”, Jonathan said. His demeanor seemed frustrated and this usually happens when Dio provokes him.

Dio put the book aside and stood up and did his straight but dramatical pose and said:  
“Jojo! I have no time for your absurd questions. Just stay quiet or go somewhere else. Can’t you see that I’m trying to recall scenes from this book.”, Dio said angrily.  
“Fine! I’m going outside! If that satisfies you!”, Jonathan yelled and left the room as if he was marching like a British soldier. Luckily the head of the house didn’t hear his dear son’s loud voice which even the butler and household cleaner could have heard.  
“ Hmm, how frustrating.”, Dio stated when Jonathan left the room.

Jonathan walked to the downstairs and went to get his coat. His father, George Joestar happened to see him. He was going somewhere with his assistance who was holding an envelope.

“Jojo, where are you going? Outside?, Jojo’s father asked.  
“Yes, I want to see the snowing from outside. It really gives me the feeling of coming Christmas.”, he stated happily.  
“Very well then, but be careful it is very slippery.”, said George showing is caring nature toward his biological son.  
“Don’t worry, I will, but where are you going, father?”, Jojo said and asked curiously.  
“I am going to deliver an envelope to my dear friend who lives in London. I will be back when it’s dark so you and Dio mustn’t go outside at that time.”, he warned Jojo.  
Jonathan grabbed his coat and long striped scarf and tied it around his neck and then he ran outside and opened the door like he was going to open the window and let the white pigeons fly away freely. The snow had covered the whole area much to Jojo’s joy. He ran to the snow and made some snow angels and made many snowballs. Dio was watching him from above and scratched the glass a little and he had a frustrated smirk on his face.  
“A boy like him at an age of 14 is still playing in the snow like a 7 year-old kid?! I Dio, am not like him. I have trained myself so hard that only few things in my life makes feel happiness. One of them is to be the future head of the Joestar household and make Jojo understand his true place under my heels. I know my place and I have manners of a gentleman!”, Dio spoke out his mind and left the guest room and took the book with him.  
“I will make sure that Jojo’s third Christmas with me is going to far more chaotic. I will make him understand what is real and not real. Dio was laughing like a evil smart ass kid. He went to his room and suddenly he got a splendid idea that surpasses his other choices to ruin Jojo’s Christmas.

It was 23th December. Before that day, Dio got some necessary things for plan of this year. Dio met a some kind of dealer who got him these clothes. Dio came up with a simple plan. Dio was looking for Jojo. Jojo was reading in the same room that had a fireplace. Dio opened the door and saw him and said:

“Oh, Jojo, what a coincidence. I was looking for you”, he said.  
“Looking for me? Do you have something important to tell?”, Jonathan asked curiously. He was astonished that Dio, who almost every time treats him like a trash, is acting very nicely.  
Suddenly Dio stood there and didn’t say a thing until…  
“Jojo, I had a dream last night.”, Dio said with a warming expression on his face.  
“ A dream? What kind of dream was it? Good or bad?”,  
“ It was a wonderful dream. I saw us sharing gifts to each other and Santa Claus paid a visit at our mansion.”,  
“Really, Dio. I’m so surprised.”, Jonathan said and he also got a same warming expression on his face. Their expressions were oddly mutual, which was very unexpected.  
“Do you think that dream will come true tomorrow Jojo? Because I want it so badly.  
“I would like it to happen too.”, Jojo replied. 

“Huh, how easy to fool someone like him. I really am good at acting all nice like nothing happened during last Christmas or before that Christmas. I have played my cards right… but I have few cards on my hands and if I play them correctly, tomorrow’s plan is going to be a success.”, Dio thought.  
“Is Dio really serious? Did he really have a dream like that. I can’t believe it but I don’t think his words are reliable. I have to admit that he’s good at almost anything. Especially making fun of me or lying to me. Maybe he’s lying! I should put on an act and find out myself.  
“Did you have anything else on your heart, Dio.”  
“Oh, yes I had. I was planning a surprise for the whole family including you, Sir Joestar and the others, but I can’t spoil the details to you. You will see it with your own eyes. Well, see you at the dinner.  
“See ya!”, Jojo replied.

Couple of hours later Jonathan went outside to meet Erina. He gave him a necklace with shining sapphires.  
Erina was so pleased and hugged him. Jonathan was a happy as always when he’s around with him. Jonathan was jumping all the way back home leaving footprint trails behind him. It had snowed a lot, about 4 cm from the ground.

Jonathan ran really fast to the mansion and returned his own room and jump on his bed and hugged his soft pillow so hard that he let all of his happiness flow. Dio heard him while he was making calculations about   
tomorrow’s plan. Dio hid the clothes under his bed and he also brought a sack from the wine cellar. Joestars had a very big Christmas tree at the main hall. It’s size surpassed the stairs and everyone can see the treetop from the top of the stairs. Dio walked by and was looking at the shining big star. He was on his to take some fresh air. It was snowing and it was pitch black outside. He went to the back of the mansion and saw a window of the attic. Taking fresh air didn’t last long when he went back inside rushed to upstairs. He found a hatch and a robe tied on it. He pulled the robe and the stairs appeared and he climbed to the attic. It was cold in there and there was a lantern right in front of him. Dio had a box of matches inside his pocket and he lit the lantern. The space in the attic was perfect for his plan.  
“This is perfect. My plans will change dramatically after seeing this.”  
Dio walked to the window, which he saw from the outside and the distance from the attic to the ground was about five to six meters. It was still snowing so he thought that the big pile of snow which was gathered to the same spot where he went just now. Dio blew the little flame away and put the lantern next to the hatch he went down and closed the attic hatch and returned to his own room. Dio was laughing hysterically due to his perfect plan which is going to be launched tomorrow.  
That day has come. Dio woke up early in the morning and took the clothes under his bed and the big sack. He tried to walk very quietly and made sure that Jonathan was sleeping like a koala. He opened Jojo’s door and saw him sleeping normally. It seemed he was in rapid eye movement sleep. Dio remembered that Jonathan had a habit of waking up early during the Christmas.  
Today was a different one. Dio shut the door and went downstairs and saw the Christmas presents of his, Sir joestars and Jonathan’s. Also many household members got their own in the same spot. Dio acted immediately without a second thought. The sack of was full of presents.  
\- “And now comes the final phase of my plan to ruin Jojo’s Christmas spirit ONCE AGAIN”, he whispered. Nobody heard that and he was on his way to the attic.  
He made it there perfectly. after he closed the hatch, Jonathan woke up. Jonathan ran to the stairs and saw nothing under the Christmas tree.  
“What!? What the hell is going here?! No Christmas presents under the tree.”, Jojo said. He was shocked and surprised and then turned his back and said:  
“Don’t tell me!”  
Jonathan ran to Dio’s room. He wasn’t there and then Jonathan tried to find the presents desperately. Then found something on the red carpet. It was piece of gift wrapping paper. Someone had made a trail and that was the key to find out the true culprit behind this. Jonathan heard movements from above and then pulled the robe of the attic and climbed the stairs. He punched true the other hatch which was set by the culprit. Jojo then yelled:  
“DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
Jonathan’s roar stunned Dio for seconds. Dio was right in front of him carrying a big sack dressed like a santa claus. He had a very thick white beard. He dropped the sack and stood straight and put the index finger in front of his mouth and stated:  
“Hush down boy! I am no Dio, but Santa Claus! And that’s the name you should not mention in vain!”  
“Don’t fool me, liar! So this was your goddamn surprise, wasn’t it. So typical from you! I really did fall for your words yesterday but that doesn’t change the fact that I will let you off the hook!”, Jonathan yelled. Others could have heard them but they couldn’t.  
“Listen to what I’m saying or I will add another naughty boy to my naughty list.”, Dio said still keeping his act together. What a real actor he has become.  
“We will end this now! Give those presents back you imposter Santa!”, Jonathan threatened. He ran toward Dio with his fists.  
“Santa Dio will give you a proper beating as a punishment for being a naughty boy this year. Raising those fists against a gentle old man who gives presents to nice children around the world.”

The both recalled the events from two years ago when Dio appeared and took Jojo’s friends, bet him in the boxing match, stole the first kiss from his beloved Erina Pendleton and killed his dog, Danny. The aftermath of these events let to a big fight between Dio and Jonathan.

Jonathan landed a hit on Dio. Then another. Dio resisted and hit him right into his face. Dio got a great feeling once again. This time he didn’t want to lose. Dio’s backfire punches landed perfectly on Jojo’s face. Much to Dio’s surprise he rushed forward like American football player. This blow took some air out of his systems. They boy broke through the window and they were falling together to the snowy terrain.   
“This is idiot ruined my plan completely! I, Dio will not be undermined by this fool! I refuse to accept defeat!  
They both were terrified by the fall, but it didn’t ruin their infernal atmosphere. The beating continued to the point they were covered in bruises and blood.   
Sir Joestar heard a terrible sound which came from the attic. The broken glass made a loud sound and Sir Joestar along with his two butlers went outside. There was a lot snow because a heavy snowstorm occurred at midnight. They made it quickly to the back of the mansion. The sight was shocking. Sir Joestar couldn’t believe his eyes. His own son and Dio were stopped the fight when they saw him shocked. Jonathan tried to say “father”, but then Sir Joestar said:  
“What on earth is going on here. You too are covered in bruises and blood. I want a proper explanation from both of you. Why is that glass broken!? Did you jump out of it or what was the purpose behind of your actions. Answer when you are spoken to!”  
“Father, Dio tried to steal our Christmas presents and his actions were pure evil in the begin with!”, Jonathan explained. He was frightened by his father’s words and let words spoke for him. He was very hasty but Dio remained calm and didn’t look at Sir Joestar.  
“Dio, is this true, what Jojo just said?! Don’t stare the snow! Answer me! Tell the truth!”, Sir Joestar yelled and demanded to know the truth from a boy who was master at acting nice and innocent in front of the man who took him in two years ago. Dio’s hands were shaking and he had a frustrated look on his face.  
“I...I tried to surprise the whole house with this Santa outfit and give the presents as a Santa Claus. That’s why I went to the attic. Jojo took the wrong idea and we ended up fighting each other.  
“Dio and Jonathan, I am very disappointed. Today is a Christmas Eve and you have done something this terrible. I am sorry Dio, but I can tell that those words are the words of a liar. You’re putting on an act. How could lie to me!?”, Sir Joestar spoke honestly. Worried from the bottom of his heart he was underestimating his way to raise these two boys properly. Like always there will be punishment.  
“I don’t want to hear any excuses! Go inside and take a bath, treat your wounds by yourselves and apologize to each other! I will give you your punishments at noon!”, He added and returned inside and ordered one of the butler’s to get the presents back under the Christmas Tree.

The boys had to swallow his words and they were holding a grudge against each other despite the fact that they were forced to apologize in front of Jojo’s father. Boys ate and got their presents separately.

Dio withdrew to his own room and stayed the there the rest of the day and the next day. He was so mad and raged. He was lying on his bed and dreamed him as a Santa Claus and dealing gifts to everyone and giving him a sack full of charcoals. He smiled while dreaming  
Jonathan, on the other hand, saw a dream where he threw pig’s shit at Dio and he and Erina got to meet the real Santa Claus. Is Dio going to ruin once again? But Jojo fans will know this without saying.

THE END

Oskis the Mad Mangaka wishes you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2017!


End file.
